Strange girl
by WickedlyElphaba
Summary: A new girl, well actually not a new girl, comes into the opera. While she watches the Opera she sees someone. The Opera Ghost, Erik Destler, what will happen when he sees they are both different? ErikXElphaba maybe ChristineXFiyero (Updated!)
1. Watching an Opera, meeting someone new

Chapter 1:  
It was a cloudy day in Shiz, the holiday had just begun and Elphaba was humping to leave to Paris. Ze goes to Paris because the only train goes to Paris. Before she left, she said goodbye to Glinda, who only have to atation for fassion '' Make sure you watch for the fassion?'' Elphaba nodded a bit. '' Yes, Glinda. Promise me then that you do your job well? And that you miss me?'' Elphaba grinned softly. '' Elphie, you gotta go, you train leaves!'' Laughs Glinda. Before Elphaba leaves she wants to say goodbye to Fiyero but he's not there and therefore she obeys Glinda and get on the train. Elphaba sits down in a chair by the window where she can see her friend. And she sees Fiyero who runs down the stairs. She waves at him, glad he came. He waved with Glinda as the train leaves. Elphaba keeps waving until she can't see her friends anymore. _Glinda has much luck with Fiyero. He's so cute ... _She thinks, as she looks out the window. _She doen't realize how lucky she is to him. Oh if only I had someone like Fiyero..._ She thought sadly. _Nobody likes me... _Elphaba looked out the window as a tear falls, closes her eyes and tries to sleep.  
_''Station Paris!'' _Called the conductor and Elphaba wakes. She thinks she should get off startled and stands up. Grabs her luggage and walk out the train. Everyone who passes her looks terrified. Elphaba sighs deeply and continues walking. Let the sun warm her face and walks to the inn where she would stay. She asks for a room and there she gets one. Elphaba unpack and stays in her room to read. By the time they knock on the door of her room, it's almost dinnertime and her stomach's rumbling. Elphaba comes out of the room and take some bread from the table and walks back to her room, she reads a book about the famous ''The Phantom of the Opera of Paris''. _So I'm not the only one who is not normal._ She falls asleep with the book against her body. The next day she woke up from the light what's shining true the curtains. She opened them and bright light shone in her face. ''Beautiful day to discover the history of Paris'' Elphaba smiled to herself. She get's dressed, grab some food for that day, grabs her bag and went outside. She walked past many beautiful things and she saw far in the distance the Paris Opera. The exact name is Opera Garnier. She would love to see an Opera and go there to buy tickets. The Opera that night is Hannibal and she's excited. A whole box for herself. Elphaba could not wait. She quickly buys a nice dress for the evening and goes back to the inn where she get's dressed and for the first time she feels really special and beautiful.  
She arrives at the Opera and shows her show ticked. She continues walking to Box 5, which was still free, they said at the counter. Elphaba opens the door and zetteld in the lovely comfortable chairs of the box. Suddenly she hears something behind her and turns her head a little anxious. Nobody to see. She looked at the stage where the opera had begun. Still she had the feeling that someone's behind her or looked at her, she had that feeling all show long. When the pause begon, she said softly''Who are you? Why are you hiding? And more importantly, why are you in my box?'' She heard a voice from over her shoulder.  
''Madam, the real question would be, why are you in MY box?''  
Elphaba was startled by the sudden beautiful voice.  
''No, this is my box for the opera tonight.''  
''The Opera is over, ma'am.''  
''It is now still a break?'' Elphaba looked at the stage where the light was extinguished. ''No. The Opera is over.'' The voice sounded compulsory now.  
Elphaba looked around. Nobody to see.  
''Why are you in the shadow? Do you fear a girl of 17?''  
The voice laughed briefly and did not answer.  
She was shocked while enchanted by the voice of this man.  
''Please show yourself.''  
''Ma'am, you want to see me. But how could you see me? The lights are extinguished.'' The voice began to laugh softly.  
Elphaba looked shocked around her. '' What ... what are you? Where are you and how did you do this?''  
Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders, Elphaba is not easily scared but now she felt the blood leave her face from fear.  
''I...I will go away.'' She spoke with bated fear.  
''Too late, ma'am.'' He pulls what for her face so she lost her conscious.


	2. He is just like me

The man with the mask picked Elphaba up. She was unconscious, and he carried her away. She lay like ''death'' in his arms. _Why have I taken her?_ He thought. _Indeed, she's different, so what? I have no right to take her, to kidnapp her._ He carried her to his house, his lair. Laid her down on the bed and waited until she wakes up again.  
Elphaba waked up slowly. She had no idea where she was and remembered nothing from the mysterious and the opera. ''W - where am I?'' She asked, and looked around. Then her eye fell on the man sitting opposite her, but on the other side of the room. ''A - and who are you?'' The man looked up. He couldn't tell her that he feared 'Phantom of the Opera' is. She will hate him and immediately run away screaming like everyone else do.  
''I have many names, ma'am, but you may call me Erik.''  
''W - where am I?'' Elphaba is normally not scared but now, with this man here with her and this strange building that she don't even know. ''Did you kidnap me?''  
The man shook his head, slightly amused. '' No, ma'am, you faint, I thought it was better that I took you with me.''  
Elphaba doesn't know what to say, she's speechless.  
Erik walks into a room and starts to play the organ. Elphaba remains and listens attentively. She listens to the mysterious man with the mask who's playing. Slowly she gets up and walks over to Erik. ''You play beautifully, Erik.'' She says.  
He looks at her. W_hat's she beautiful, in the candlelight_. He thinks. ''Thank you, ma'am. I always play, music is my life.'' Erik smiles lies to Elphaba. And he starts to play a musicpiece what's called 'No Good Deed'. Elphaba sits in a chair, and listens attentively. Then he stops playing. ''You can go, ma'am. When you want.'' She looks up confused. _He lets me go now? But I don't wanna go. I want to stay with him._ Elphaba thinks, but knows herself that it can't and that it sounds weird. ''Okay...'' She is reluctantly up and walks to the door leading to the outside door. Erik looks after her with sad eyes. _She has a family. I have no right to keep her here. _He sighs sadly._ She is so beautiful, beautiful different, but she would also run away. Just like Christine did. _And he continues with his opera.  
Elphaba runs through the hallway while she hears him play. _How beautiful ... _She tought when she reached the door and opens it. A sheet of light shining in her eyes and everyone stares at her. She looks down while a little girl burst into tears of laughter. Elphaba feels that everyone looks at her, open the door and runs back to Erik's house which is situated on a lake, and knocks loudly on the door. ''Erik! Erik! Please open the door!''  
Erik runs to the door and opens it while Elphaba stumbles in.  
He doesn't understand it, but then she starts to talk. ''They hate me because I'm different, please Erik, don't send me away.'' She sobbed loudly.  
Erik comforts her. ''My dear, of course you may stay. You're always welcome here and look, I'm different too.'' Actually Erik is angry, he wants her around him, not himself around her. She is so perfect, they are so similar. Elphaba hugs him. Erik has to swallow but then hugs her back. It seems ages they stand there and Elphaba isn't sure if he will realise her ever again. She whispering ''I'm Elphaba by the way. And please take your mask away.''


	3. How can he loves someone like me?

Erik realize that he holds her, quickly lets her go and rushes to the otherside of the room. ''Never.'' He speaks. ''Never touch my mask.''  
Elphaba looks at him, a weird and curious look. ''Why not? I'm green, I've seen worser things.'' She slowly walks at him, and also to the lake. Then she thinks a second time and backs away slightly. Erik looks at her. ''Why do you back away from me?''

''Not from you sir, from the lake. I melt from water..''

He raises an eyebrow. ''You what?'' _She must be crazy. _He thinks.

She readed his mind. And respons angrily ''I am not crazy!''

Erik is shocked for a moment, then say calmly ''I didn't say anything, madame.''

Elphaba became angry now. ''You did! I readed it in your mind!''

''What?! How dare you reading my mind!''

''Well then say what you think about me!'' Elphaba is just as angry as he is.

She wanna do something but then she turns around and locks herself in the room.

Erik doesn't know what to do, shakes his head and starts playing a play what called _'For the first time, feeling wicked.' _

Elphaba sits on the bed, she has her knees raised so they covering her face, warping her arms around them and starts crying. _Nobody ever loves me. Not even my father. How must a man love me when I look this horrible? How can I ask him to love me? _She thinks.

Then she hears Erik who plays the organ. She slowly stops crying, listens fascinated.

She hasn't the courage to come out of the room.

Erik feels love. Only not for Elphaba, but for Christine. She is ment to sing the solo's from his opera. To love him like he does to her. And that's what she does.

He smiled when he think of his Christine. His Angle of Music.

But still is Elphaba in the room and he doesn't know what to do. He stands and knocks on the door. ''Elphaba, open the door please?''

She opens it but ashamed because she just yelled at him.

He walks in. ''Elphaba. Elphaba. Elphaba.'' Erik speaks with a little piece of love in his voice. ''What's wrong?''

''N-nothing, Erik.'' Elphaba sits on the bed again and covers her face with her knees again. Erik sits beside her. ''Elphaba, you must leave. Me and my love wanting some time alone.''

Elphaba looks at him with shock and doesn't say anything.


	4. Love What I feel is loveBut for who?

Elphaba looks at him and then looks away, when she started to talk, her voice bitterly ''So...your love?''

''Yes.'' Was Erik respons. ''Yes, me and my love will work about songs and stuff and we can't have someone around.''

Elphaba feeled like the whole world should sink in each other. This man, this Erik, meant the world to her. She thought about it and then standed. ''O-okay, but Erik?'' Erik sighs. ''What, Elphaba?'' she looks at him ''C-can I leave when it's dark outside?'' and pointed at her skin.

He nods. ''Yes my dear. You can leave when it's dark outside.'' He hides the fact that he hasn't someone and is lying, but he can't love her his heart is for Christine, even when she left him. _She doesn't belongs here, the only one who belongs with me is Christine. _Is what he repeatedly says to hisself.

Elphaba looks at him, knowing something is wrong. ''What's the matter, Erik? You seem...sad to me...''

Erik shaked his head. ''Nothing.''

She sighs sadly and walks true the organ, sits behind it and begins to play.

He looks at her and want to do something to stop her but he's frozen.

Elphaba is still playing, lost in the song she doesn't know but is playing in her head.

After a while she stops and looks at him, while she whispers ''Sorry, Erik. It...it was a song who was playing in my head...'' She's scared to loose him.

Erik only nods a little and walks at the organ, and to her. ''It's okay my dear.''

Elphie rushes to the other side of the room but Erik stops her and looks in her eyes.

She breaks eye contact with him and looks down then she tries to break free from his grip but he holds her arm tight, then lifts her head. ''Don't break eye contact my dear''

She looks up and in his eyes, he strokes her green cheeks and she blushes very deeply. Erik looks at her, while he keeps stroking her cheeks he thinks: _She's so beautiful, she was ment to be mine. _And he can't think straight anymore, he gently takes his hand from her arm and takes Elphaba's head in his hands and looks deeply in her eyes. She tries to find a way to get out of his grip but can't find a way. Erik looks deeply in her eyes, and he presses his lips on her in a long deep kiss.


	5. An unexpected change

**A/N: This is the continue of my story what I started. I know, it's short but I'm in my exam period, I need to do that first.  
Still I hope you like this story still and oh yeah I put a little action into it... :)  
Still don't own Phantom of the Opera or Wicked :(**

* * *

Erik took Elphaba's head in his iron grip, he looked into her eyes and he pressed his lips onto hers in a long depended kiss.  
Elphaba couldn't do anything but kissing him back. Erik was the first one who broke the kiss.  
'I'm sorry my dear, I let myself go and before I knew I was kissing you.''  
'Don't be sorry Erik..'' Was the only thing Elphaba could say in response.  
'I think I love you Elphaba, but how can I love you when my heart was for someone else?''  
'Erik….you don't have to choose. I am the outcast, I am wicked. You don't have to try to love me while you cannot.''  
'Excuse me? You're wicked?! You're the most beautiful lady I've ever seen in my entire life!''  
Elphaba swallowed. 'W-what?'' Was the only thing she could ask  
'You're beautiful. You really are Elphaba.'' Erik took her head in his hands again and kissed her fiercely.  
Like nobody ever did to her. She kissed back just as fiercely and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He depended the kiss slightly and she responded to this. Then Elphaba pulled away.  
'Erik….you love someone else, how can you kiss me like that?''  
'She isn't here, she's aw….'' He couldn't finish his sense because a woman stood there and screamed loud.  
'ERIK! HOW COULD YOU!? I CAME BACK FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU!''  
Erik walked to her and yelled ''Christine! You left me for HIM! I moved on! Now it's too late for pity! For you and him!''  
The woman, Christine Daaé, ran to Elphaba and stood before her like she's the queen.  
'YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TAKED ERIK AWAY FROM ME!''  
Elphaba thought that she looked exactly to Glinda and answered calmly, almost scary calm.  
'I didn't took him away from you, if he loves you he does, if he doesn't then…..sorry. But personally I think he still loves you.  
How couldn't he, you're perfect aren't you? You're amazing.'' She walked to the room she stept in and said over her shoulder.  
'Erik, I think you need to explain things with her, if you search me, I'm here until it becomes night, you promised I could stay here until then, didn't you?'' Erik ran to her but she slammed the door closed just before he could reach her. 'Elphaba? Elphaba! Please open the the door!''  
He said but when he didn't got an answer, he turned to Christine who still stood there angrily.

Elphaba sat down in the room, she heard Erik calling her name a few times but she didn't respond. _He was never mine… She loves him more then anything, and I? I'm a bother to him and her. But why did he kissed me? Do I mean something to him? Or not? He said that I was beautiful but…She knows him clearly earlier then I did.. _She thought to herself and started tearing up.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Who shall Erik choose? Elphaba or Christine? Or should he go further on his own?  
xxx WickedlyElphaba**


	6. New beginning of the story I started

**Autors note: This is a new begining of my story, it's written by a friend of my, let me know what you all think!**

**Oh yeah...I don't own Wicked or The Phantom of the Opera... :( R&R please**

It was a cloudy day at Shiz. The holiday had just begun and Elphaba was exited to go to Paris. She is going to Paris, because there was only one train, and that train goes to Paris. So she didn't have a choice. Before she left, she said goodbye to Glinda, who was more busy with her clothes, than with the rest of the world. She said: "Make sure you will look for clothes in Paris! You can't miss that!" Elphaba nodded slightly. "Yes Glinda. Promise me that you will do your job well. And that you will miss me?" Elphaba grinned softly. "Elphie, you gotta go! You're train leaves." Said Glinda with a laugh. Before she leaves, she wanted to say goodbye to Fiyero. But he wasn't anywhere in sight, so she just told Galinda to give here goodbye's instead. "Get on the train, I'll will do that for you." Elphaba opens the doors of the train and gets in. She seats herself in a chair by a window. She can see Glinda standing outside, and Fiyero running down the stairs behind her. She feels relieved and glad that he came, so she waves at him. He waves back with a smile on his face. He stops running and is standing right next to Glinda. The train starts to move. Elphaba looks at her friends with a smile on her face. They slowly start walking along with the train, until it goes to fast. The stop and wave till they can't see her anymore. She leans back and thinks about how lucky Glinda is to have someone like Fiyero. He's cute, friendly and very funny. If I just had someone like him.. she thinks while looking out the window. They cross a green field. Nobody likes me, she thinks sadly. She closes her eyes as she feels tears start to fall down her cheeks. She feels a sting on her cheek. Damn tears, it hurts! She keeps her eyes closed and tries to fall asleep. The train ride is about 4 hours long, so enough time to sleep, she thinks. Slowly she feels sleep is taking her over, and she drifts away.

"Station Paris!" Calls the conductor as the train is slowing down. Elphaba opens her eyes slowly. I can't believe I slept the hole way. I didn't know I was that tired! Slowly she comes back to her senses. She stands up and reaches out to get her luggage. When the train comes to a complete stop, she walks to the door. As soon as she steps out of the door upon the station, people are looking. She is used to these looks, and walks on. She sighs deeply and let the sun warm her face. She walks to the inn she will be staying trough her visit to Paris. When she asks for a room, the receptionist gives her a suspicious look, but gives her a key. "It's on the 2th floor, the first door." He says with a high voice. Elphaba accepts the key and walks toward the stairs. When she arrives at the second floor, she walks to the first door and opens it. She walks into the room and looks around. It's a small room, but it will do perfectly. She tries the bed and finds it comfortable enough. Then she walks to the window and removes the curtains. The view is quite boring, she looks out on an alley. But she didn't come here to enjoy the view she had from her room. She walks back to where she had dropt here bags on the floor. She places them on the bed and starts unpacking. When she is done with that, she is thinking what to do next. Although she slept through the whole journey, she is still tired and decides to stay in her room tonight. She grabs her book and walks to the chair that is standing next to the window. She sits down and starts reading. She didn't know she was reading that long, until she felt her stomach rumble. She puts her book on the nightstand and goes down to the restaurant to eat something.

When she returns to her room after having dinner, it's almost dark. She lights a candle and picks up her book again. She reads a book about the famous "Phantom Of The Opera Of Paris". She always feels comfortable reading this book. I'm not alone, I'm not the only one whose not normal, she thinks. A few hours later, she puts down her book again and gets dressed for bed. It's cold in her room, but she doesn't care. She puts on her nightgown and releases her hair from the braid it has been in all day long. She snuggles under the blankets and blows out the candle. When she's lying in the dark, she thinks what Fiyero would be doing right now. He's probably with Glinda, doing stuff.. She slept her whole life alone, but right now, she would very much like somebody to hold her. She felt alone in this big city. With that thought on her mind, she slowly drifts of to sleep.


	7. AN

**A/N:**

I'm sorry for not uploading this story and my other one, but like I said before I'm in my exam period, they are next week and the week after that, and I hadn't really internet the day before yesterday and yesterday it self. So I hope I can update my stories quick.

**xxx,**  
**WickedlyElphaba**


End file.
